lilly potter blood of the pharaohs
by molly122
Summary: how lilly potter 2 discovers her blood line while singing hurricane. Song fic fist and i put the 1st chapter last.
1. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**a.n i don't own hp or kc or the songs used**

Everyone bursts into applause. The guy disappears as dose the cash. I step up and say "who wants to sing a duet?" Carter accepts and we begin to sing "She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore? No-oh-oh Are you scared of the things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you? You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh Change, change your life, take it all We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (Become what you've always known)" Rose shows up and smiles at us "His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain No, no, no They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size But they will never get to the heart you hold inside Mm, mm, mm You're not the only one so let them criticize You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all) Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all)"

Fred comes up and so dose Rose we sing together "You got a right to show the world Something never seen We wanna hear you scream it out You're not alone Oh, whoa Oh, yeah Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible) Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)" A round of applause issue's from a girl and a guy as well as Zia. "This is Walt and Sadie" Carter introduced and we smile at them. Before leaving to head home.


	2. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A letter sits on the table… it's addressed to me! _To Lily Luna Potter. You have been accepted into the voice kids. Come tonight for the blind auditions._(TIME SKIP) at the audition lines a pudgy girl calls out my name. I walk out and begin to sing "Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly." and I pause for the instrumental.

"(Hey, hey, woo!) I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly." I pause again "I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly"


	3. Chapter 4

chapter 4

As Fred talks excitedly I pointedly noticed Carter Sadie Zia and Walt following us. I fall asleep quickly that night and I have a dream in witch I see 2 people sitting on thrones that I some how knew their names were Narmer the pharaoh that united upper and lower Egypt and Cleopatra. Then I see a big house in the middle of Brooklyn and a bunch of kids standing in front greeting me. I wasn't there how could it have happened? Teddy is leaning in front of me saying "wake up Lily. Mom has to come clean to you on something" I put in my ear plug's and mp3 player and play kiss you by 1d "[Zayn] Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We could go out any day, any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah." I sing to the song "[Harry] Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah. [Liam]And if you, You want me too Let's make a move Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we [All] To-o-uch."

"You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah[Harry] And let me kiss you" Mum tells me to stop so I pause and mum says "You are a blood of the pharaohs magician" and she goes on about Carter and how he's coming to pick me up so I contuies to sing " [Zayn] Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah [Niall] Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby, be mine tonight, yeah[Liam]And if you, You want me too Let's make a move [Zayn] Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we [All] To-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon) And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah [Zayn] And let me kiss you [x5]"


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"[All]C'mon Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na[Louis] Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we To-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Every time we to-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah [Harry] And let me kiss you" The last strains of the song fill my ears and I continue to change songs and move the tracks to my happy file.

the song playing is little things and I smile at the lost memories that enter my head at the song Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me But bear this in mind It was meant to be And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs, The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine But I'll love them endlessly I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if I do It's you Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things. As the song stops I begin to hum a different tune and smile as the sun warms my face.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 hunting day

(TIME SKIP AFTER WAR WITH APOPHIS) All my memories gone I constantly am comforted by the other Brooklyn House inates. I follow the path of Kacabet (Anubis's daughter) and speclise in animal charming. The next moring I play some music on my mp3 and slowly get up the song goes like this "We've got a bit of love/hate You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes I say it's over one day, But then I'm crawling back begging you to stay We make up and we break up all the time I'll say that I hate a song,Then you'll go request it the whole night long Some people say it's so wrong but even when we fight, Girl, you turn me on We make up and we break up all the time[Chorus]We're like na, na, na Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah Always like na, na, na Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah" I brush my hair and teeth.

Put on my hunting jacket and I tie my laces. Bast's eyes follow my every move and I come to say "it wont help if you follow me. I have to put the food on the table some way" before leaving the room dragging my blurb bag that I use to carry game. I make sure to carefully close the door to our house in the seam. There's a block in the fence close to our house and I almost always enter the woods there. I reach the clearing were Percy and I always meet. He looks me in the face and we both say the same thing at the same time "happy ganger games and may the odds be ether in your favour."


	6. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**a.m i don't own hp or kc. or the song used p.s i'm sorry about that**

I walk around the nearest park with my cousin Fred weasly 2. A few people had gathered around a person in a rabbit costume singing the first lines of a song "Think the clouds are clogging up my brain. Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face. And I'm stuck up in the storm eye. I guess I'll be (uh oh uh oh).Oh oh (uh oh uh oh).Then it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh).Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh." and I recognise the song. "And you're that wind that swept me off my feet. Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees. That's what Dorothy was afraid of. The sneaky tornado. Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) There's no place like home(Uh oh uh oh).Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)"

The person glares at the couple in the front row who are kissing and moving to the song. "I'm boarding up the windows. Locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows. I feel it tearing us apart. Every time he smiles. I let him in again. Everything is fine. When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane." I drag him to see it "Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane." We find our self's next to the couple who was kissing before. "I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel. Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world. Yeah, it's twisting up my insides. Can't hide it on the outside. Oh (uh oh uh oh)Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)Yeah, it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh)Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)".

They notice us "hi. I'm carter and this is zia." The person contuies "And that's when you hold me, you hold me. You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely. Say we made it through the storm now. But I'm still on the look out. Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) The air's getting cold. (Uh oh uh oh) Cold" I smile at Carter and Zia And say "Hi. I'm Lily and this is Fred." the man contuies "I'm boarding up the windows. Locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows. I feel it tearing us apart. Every time he smiles. I let him in again. Everything is fine. When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane."

I plop a $5 note into his bag "He picks me up like. He's got the way of the hurricane. And I think I'm fine like. I'm in the eye of the hurricane. He picks me up like. He's got the way of the hurricane. And I think I'm fine like. I'm in the eye of the hurricane. And I'm floating, floating. And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop. He's got the way, he's got the way. I'm boarding up the windows. Locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows. I feel it tearing us apart. Every time he smiles. I let him in again. Everything is fine. When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain. Standing in the eye of the hurricane. He picks me up like. He's got the way of the hurricane. And I think I'm fine like. I'm in the eye of the hurricane. He picks me up like. He's got the way of the hurricane. And I think I'm fine like. I'm in the eye of the hurricane. Oooh ooh ooh. Oooh ooh ooh."


End file.
